The present invention relates exercise equipment, and more particularly to an elastic suspended strap for performing various strength, conditioning, or stretching exercises.
Conventional exercise straps extend downwards, towards the ground. The three major designs are single strap, dual strap, and looped strap designs.
Single strap suspension system extends downwards from the mounting point and then splits into two straps. A handle is attached to the ends of each of the two respective straps. A person places his or her hands in the handles and can perform various exercises. One disadvantage of single suspension systems is that because the distance between the split and the ends of the two straps is relatively short, the two straps may rub against the neck, ears, and head of the person during exercising.
Dual strap suspension systems, instead of a single strap being attached, two straps are attached to the mounting points and each strap extends downwards. A handle is attached to the ends of each strap. One disadvantage of dual strap suspension systems is that because the straps are not attached at the same point, the straps act independently of one another and are more difficult to control.
Loop strap suspension systems extend from one or more mounting points and form a continuous loop from to wear around the user's torso or hips. disadvantages of the loop strap suspension system are the multiple mounting points, lack of adjustment of the resistance, and the inability to adjust the system from a looped system to a single strap or dual strap suspension system. The multiple mounting points creates a more difficult installation process, and without the ability to adjust the resistance the current loop designs are limited in function
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a looped exercise strap system that allow the person to quickly and easily mount and adjust the resistance and setup of the exercise system.